Aroan Silversmith
Basic Info IG Name: Aroan Silversmith Aliases: Aroan Silversmith, Aaron Tinsmith, Aroan the Red, The Silverwolf. Class: Theif/ Deadeye Race: Norn Pact Affiliation: Order of Whispers Description A tall Norn with dark hair and matching beard which he keeps in braids. His clothing always looks freshly washed and pressed. Preferring to wear black outfits with red trim. He wears boots have silver heels, despite this they don't tend to make a sound most of the time due to soft leather padding at the bottom. Demeanor A large and vain looking man, his Norn heritage hiding deft fingers and quick feet. Aroan tends to walk with a purpose in his step and a smirk on his face. His eyes are always darting around as if to find something he just lost. When talking his hands tend to move around in overt gestures. He tends to act the fool in public. Pretending to have a huge ego and flirting with any females in sight. Early Life Born Aaron Tinsmith and having been taken from his mother as a babe. Aroan has no memory of any maternal figures in his life. His father, having fallen in debt with a thief's guild, Aroan was forced to work cons and gifting of anyone that caught his father's eye. Starting as a basic shill or straight man to his father's schemes. Aroan grew to understand a life of falsehoods and living in fear of the guild's next collection date. Adolescence As Aroan grew older. His father began pushing him harder to take bigger risks. Once Aroan started showing a talent for acting out personas he was sent off to train with different people, most of them he never learned their names, only their talents. After a long time working a circuit of trainers Aroan had developed the skill to manipulate his face and general body language, along with voice. To mimic many different personas and people. As well as work as a rifleman for both long range and short range firing. Once his training had been completed Aroan decided that he was finished working for his father. Instead looking to work for the guild that he had seen as a power over his father's and his life. Adulthood During his right of passage on his first hunt he had come across Neena Ironjoist. A female Norn whom quickly became both his companion and his foil. The pair becoming partners in crime as well as a few other things. Neena's constant drive to keep Aroan in line has kept him focused. Having worked his way through the guild with his skills. It was decided that it had gotten to the point that he was better off starting his own guild somewhere else rather than irritating the rest of the guild he was training in. Aroan set out to find a budding town he could set up shop. Present Day Having picked out Shadowprey Village as his base of operations. Aroan was very quickly finding himself out of his league. Having attempted to get the drop on some members for information. Aroan found himself outmaneuvered by the town mayor and was quickly integrated in the building of the town along with Neena. Relationships Within the Stray Aroan attempts to keep himself on friendly terms with everyone around him. Sporting a cavalier and joking behavior with anyone who will listen to him. Having become engaged to Neena Ironjoist at her proposal Aroan still flirts and teases women that come near him. Though recently it has become much more subdued. Aroan has a begrudging respect for Stag and Gorfeind which seems tempered by some sort of fear. Among his friends Aroan counts Jayhawk, Shaarku, Garrwyn and Lizzia. Though if they see him that way is unsure. Aroan seems drawn to protect and assist Ninnko (despite his many complaints) whom he is convinced has had some sort of mental breakdown. Trivia Aroan's first incarnation was a human in world of warcraft wherein his mental state was much more unstable and his greed for all things was voracious. Aroan has no idea how magic works despite his face changing skills having some very mesmer like qualities. Aroan is adept at sign language.Category:Characters